Powers From Within
by Lilif3r19
Summary: Nearly two years have past since the Warriors fought Lucemon and saved the Digital World. Now not only two worlds need to be saved, so does the entire soul realm! The shinigamis are looking for them to help fight off the enemies that they don't even know. The clock is ticking and so far things just took a turn for the worse. Final Fantasy XIII twist (no characters from it) OC D.C.
I do not own any characters from either series

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye Peaceful Days**

Shuffles of shoes enter through the doors of the meeting room interrupting the flow of conversation. The voices in the room gradually dies down and the room became silent. "Alright then, is everyone here and accounted for?" Some replied back, some just nodded their heads, others just sighed, or stood silent.

A tall man with bright orange hair stepped forward. "Kyoraku-san?" The said man nodded his head in understandment. The other man continued, "A couple days ago, I, Sanbuntai-taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo, along with Juusanbuntai-taicho, Kuchiki Rukia, Juubuntai sanseki, Kurosaki Karin, and the Special Hollow Exterminator Force were patrolling Karakura town and we stumbled upon something. Rukia-taicho if you will continue please?"

A petite ravenette woman spoke up, "The enemy that we encountered was a massive boned dinosaur-like creature. It was not a hollow for it did not have a white mask and a hole in its chest. From what Kurosaki-taicho told me, the creature looked like a tyrannosaurus rex except it had guns on its back."

The room was silent for a good minute until another ravenette young girl stated her piece of information, "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but the creature also said something about looking for the Juttoushi spirits." Juuniibuntai-taicho, Urahara Kisuke, raised an eyebrow, "Juttoushi spirits? Anything else Karin-chan?" Sadly, she shook her head bringing silence to the room once again.

As the meeting went on, Kurosaki Ichigo seemed a bit distracted in which the others in the room seemed to notice. Soifon had enough and snapped at him, "What is your problem Kurosaki?" The said man did not answer back which she growled angrily. Hitsugaya Toushiro sighs and smirks. "You can stop messing with him beloved imoto."

A ten year old girl with dark bloody rose hair mixed with tints of ebony black, sunny blonde, and rosey pink appeared out of nowhere. The little girl pouted in a fake manner, "Onii-sama, you're no fun!" Toushiro just sighs at Yukihime's childish antics.

She soon dropped her playful demeanor and her face was replaced with a frightening serious firm face. She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath before closing her ruby red and icy teal eyes. Her small child body faintly began to glow with a warm pulse as it radiates from her holy powers. A feminine voice called out to them, "Please help. Help them please! The Digital, Human, and Soul worlds are in danger! The digimon demon lords are being resurrected and together they are know as the Nanatsu no Taizai."

The people in the room were shocked from this new as the message continued, "Find the six children residing in Karakura. Find them before they find them or else all is lost. I, Ophanimon, one of the three Celestial Angels and Guardians of the Digital world, ask to find these six brave children who each hold six of the Juttoushi spirits… look for… kanji… fire… light… ice… wind… thun… er… dar… ess… go… luck…"

Ophanimon's message left the shinigamis bewildered. The little girl used all of her willpower to keep the message from breaking off, but the strain was too much for her to handle. The young Goddess undid her magic as she nearly collapsed to the floor from fatigue. The coldhearted taicho carefully picked up his imoto. With a small smile, he spoke softly, "Arigato Yuki-nee." The girl smiles softly before disappearing in his arms.

Moments after their young Goddess left, Kyoraku made his orders, "Kurosaki-taicho, I want your and your friends to look for these children in Karakura. Also I want Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Soifon-taicho, and Hisagi-taicho on standby. Understood? Good, then you are all dismissed."

Night fell upon the quiet town like a silent cat. Not even a single person remained in the streets. Not even hollows dared to come out of hiding.

"Children," said six different voices as they called out to people. Children to exact. "Children, three different worlds are in danger."

Six children answered the familiar callings. Calling them to take charge. Calling them to insure the protection of worlds that are being threatened. The six remaining spirits' bodies and souls dissolved into six different colors of streaming lights and entered into their chosen children. They spoke their last words before the merging was complete.

Dark clouds began to form, however, it was not the good kind of darkness. It began to eat away at anything it touches. Soon it was heading towards the six children in a hasten manner, swallowing them in their wake.

To others it might seem like a normal nightmare, but to them, it was a sign of a bad omen. Something wanted the spirits. That something wanted them.

"The six of you will not fight alone. You have new allies this time around. The time will come for you to use your powers, but for now, the six of you must wait." Those were their last words before they were completely merged into their human counterparts.

The six children jerked up from their slumber. At the same moment, but different places and different parts of Karakura, the children said grimly, "Those peaceful days are over." Each of the six were clutching different parts of clothes and accessories and the symbols on each item glowed dimly into life.


End file.
